Nueva
by happygoluckyfull
Summary: "The Leaky Cauldron. What kind of name is that for a hotel anyway?" Why am I here? Well it all started about a month and a half ago, back in California. Follow Anahi on her adventure to new worlds, loves, and discoveries...    veela fic  Hope you enjoy!


Anahi's POV

_Thoughts_

A/N Okay, so i've had this story in my head for a wile, and had to write it down. BIG, huge, immens thanks to Tookkia for being an awesome beta!

P.S. I translate the Spanish at the end of the chapter in the concluding Author's Note.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm not that creative, but the plot is all mine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"The Leaky Cauldron. What kind of name is that for a hotel anyway?"<p>

Okay, so I just got dropped off here with a big bag of 'Galleons', some suit cases, and a letter.

The letter contained all the things I needed for my new school, the date school started, and some other stuff that I don't think is important right now.

Why am I here? Well it all started about a month and a half ago, back in California...

* * *

><p><em>"Beep beeep beeeep beee-!" <em>

_"Arrrrgggmm, shut uuup, cayate, quiero silencio!" I whined sleepily._

_Suddenly everything became quiet again. Me being a curious one, raised my head, only to be greeted by vibrant red numbers, blazing. _

_"Uhhggg, again?" _

_See strange things happen to me but, after a few incidents I got used to it._

_I got up off my warm, comfy bed and got dressed. You know, just some simple ripped Levi skinny jeans, a dark blue V-neck shirt and dark blue Chucks. _

_"Okay ready. Ooohp, almost forgot my hair." _

_"Listo. Let's go." I said after curling it._

_On my way out I remembered to put on some contacts. Grabbing my back-pack, I closed my door, and stopped at the kitchen. _

_"Mmm, huele delicioso! So, what'cha cookin' mami?" I asked my mama._

_"Huevos con tocino y pan tostado," my mami replied._

_"Ooh, it looks good!" I said while grabbing a plate, putting some bacon and eggs on my plate and sitting down at the table._

_"Donde estan papi y Odalys?" I asked._

_"He went to work early and Odalys is at your aunt's house." She said with a slight accent._

_"Oh. Alrighty!" I dismissed it. After finishing my food I said, "Bye ma!"_

_"Bye." Mami said._

_Once out the door, I felt the warm, summer wind against my skin. I grabbed my keys, slid into my car, and turned the radio on. The music burst to life and I grinned._

_After I got to the school parking lot, I went searching for my friend, Alyssa Vance. Alyssa and I had been best friends since sixth grade. I absolutely adore her and her crazy antics. _

_Found ya! I did my best to sneak up on her._

_"Boo!"_

_"Oh, hey, Tinoco." she said, totally unfazed._

_So much for sneaking up on her…"Aww man, you're no fun, Vance!" I said with a pout of disappointment._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what are you finally going to do this summer? As in tomorrow?" she asked_

_See, Alyssa and I planned to kick it before I found out I might be leaving with my family to Mexico for vacation. _

_"Uuuuh, still undecided." I answered_

_"Oh. Well, at least we can go out while your parents are still deciding!" Alyssa said_

_"Yeah, it's going be fun!"_

_Suddenly the bell rang. _

"_Let's go, we're going be late." I stated._

_"Fine let's go party pooper," she said, while starting to walk off._

_"Hey, what party am I poopin' on?" I asked jokingly._

_"I don't know but, it kind of went with the moment." Alyssa said while looking into space._

_"Uh huh." I said, heading to my first class._

_The last day of school went by fast and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I met up with Alyssa and some other friends, who were smoking by the parking lot._

_"Hey guys!" I got a chorus of "hey's" "hi's" and "sup's"._

_"So, Alyssa need a ride?" I asked_

_"Umm let me see..." She dialed a number on her phone." Hey, are you picking me up or do I have to walk?...oh ok. Bye!" She hung up and looked at me, "So about that ride?"_

_"Yeah, you ready?"_

_"Ummm... Yep, let's go!" she said while hopping into the car._

_"K." I slid in and started the car._

_"Put some music on. It's so boring!" she groand. _

_"Turn it on yourself." I said. _

_Alyssa put in a CD._

_"Oooh, this is my song!" she said, as we both sang and hummed along._

_"Turn it up." I said._

_"You got it dude!" Alyssa raised the volume._

_The song ended, only to be replaced by an other good song._

_"Man, this song is old." I said. _

_"Yeah, but still good to dance to?" She asked._

_"Always." I said with a smirk._

_After some time we got to Alyssa's house._

_"See you later alligator." Alyssa said._

_"In a while crocodile." I responded as the phone rang. "Hello?"_

_"Hey, can you come pick me up?" Asked Odalys._

_"Mmm, yeah, ok. Why didn't you call daddy first?"_

_"I did, he didn't pick up. So, pick me up at my aunt's house, please."_

_"Is Catalina gunna come?"_

_"Nah, my aunt is making her go to the dentist."_

_"Oh, ok almost there. Be ready." I said as I hung up two blocks from my aunt chela's house._

_When I got there I honked the horn, and she came out with all her school stuff._

_"Hey how was your last day of school? I swear if I didn't have to give you rides to school, I'd forget we even went to the same school." I said_

_"Yeah, well... and it was, you know, like any other day that so happens to be the last day of school could." She responded as I started driving home._

_"You made no sense, you know that?" I asked._

_"Shut up." _

_"So I see you met your goal."_

_"Yup, do as many sports in freshman year, and lose some weight. So how was your year? You excited for senior year?" Odalys asked._

_"Yeah, and you know, the usual." I said._

_After that we just sat in silence as we headed home._

_I parked the car in the driveway, and started walking to the house with Odalys at my side. Once we got there it was completely silent, which was odd because the house always had some sort of noise coming from somewhere._

_"Mami! Papi!" Yelled Odalys._

_No answer. "Hey, maybe they're in the study?" she suggested._

_"I don't know let's go check." I said as we started walking to my dad's study. When we got there, right before I opened the door, we heard my mom and dad, whispering in Spanish._

_"Estas seguro que te dijo eso?" Asked my mom._

_"Si me acaban de llamar." My dad said with a Spaniard accent. _

_"Que piensas que debemos de a ser? Cres que es tiempo de dicirles? "_

_"Creo que si. Es tiempo que Anahí y Odalys sepan de su-,"creeek. Papi broke of and stared at the door before he opened it._

_"Oh, shit!" Odalys and I thought as we looked at each other, getting ready to book it! We tried to flee, but it was already too late. The door was already opening._

* * *

><p><span>Yep, and that, my friends, is how I figured out I was a- "Whooa..." <span>

* * *

><p>AN. So what were they talking about? Figure out next chapter!

listo=ready

huele delicioso=smells good

mami=mommy

Huevos con tocino y pan tostado=eggs with bacon and toast

Favorito=favorite

Papi=daddy

Estas seguro que te dijo eso=are you sure that he/she told you that

Si me acaban de llamar=yes they just called me

Que piensas que devemos de a ser?Cres que es tiempo de dicirles? =what do you think we should do? Do you thik it's time to tell them?

Creo que si. Es tiempo que Anahi y Odalys sepan de su-creeek = I think so. It's about time that Anahi and Odalys know of their-


End file.
